renegade_immortal_xian_nifandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Lin/Quotes
Wang Lin Quotes : About Wang Lin Quotes : *Normal people wouldn’t be able to see through this, but Wang Lin, although he still looked like a young man due to the dew from the heaven defying bead, was an old monster who had cultivated for hundreds of years. He was able to see through that person at a glance. *''(When the MC is an old freak)'' “Junior, when I started cultivating, you weren’t even born yet. The smell of your mother’s milk hasn’t even dried. Shut up!” * “Uncle has already cultivated for 600 years, how could I not be old?” Wang Lin let out a sigh. His eyes showed the passage of time. He had experienced far too much in 600 years. From a mortal no one knew, he reached the point he was at today step by step. At this moment, he was the person who decided who the next Suzaku would be. When he reflected on all of this, Wang Lin sometimes felt like it was all a dream. 600 years of cultivation allowed Wang Lin to see through a lot of time. Also, he had steeled his heart, making him even more exceptional. *“Now it is five cycles!” Although Wang Lin’s expression was calm, he was experiencing a great amount of pain inside his body. The metal celestial spiritual energy in his left arm was starting to go out of control, but Wang Lin’s mental strength was not something Zhao Xinmeng could imagine. After all, everything that he experienced on planet Suzaku were things that Zhao Xinmeng, a disciple of a big and famous sect, would never have experienced. *Wang Lin’s talent was already not very good, and the Celestial Slaughter Art was very complex. He could only slowly think about it and carefully experiment to gradually master it. *One of the main reasons Wang Lin was able to survive for such a long time and become so powerful was his cunning. Back when he was at the Core Formation stage, the Eighth Extreme Demon Lord Check chapter 161 once said that this child was ruthless, bold, decisive, and cold. He was also very brave, thoughtful, strong-willed, and as cunning as fox. These words described Wang Lin’s true self perfectly. *Wang Lin has been studying restrictions ever since he was at the Core Formation stage. Aside from those old monsters that have been alive for tens of thousands of years, normal people couldn’t compare with Wang Lin at all in terms of his understanding of restrictions! *“I don’t know how those cultivators who have cultivated for over ten thousand years endured those ten thousand years. But I know that if one doesn’t have at least a tiny bit of emotion, they are only cultivating their self-created dao and not the dao of the heavens!” “The heavens and earth are inhumane. Cultivating is about going against the heavens, but if a cultivator is also heartless, than they are also inhumane. Using an inhumane heart to cultivate the heaven’s inhumane dao, how can that be considered going against the heavens? That is merely following the will of the heavens.“Since ancient times, those that followed the will of the heavens were favored by the heavens, but in truth they were merely insects! My dao doesn’t follow the will of the heavens, I follow my heart to walk against the heavens. I don’t seek to be immortal, I seek to get rid of my status as an insect. That is what it means to rebel!” *Yao Xixue didn’t know that thanks to Wang Lin’s cultivation of restrictions, the deducting happening inside his mind was ten times, a hundred times more complex. His conversation with Yao Xixue really couldn’t be considered much. *Wang Lin witnessed the cruelty of the cultivation world throughout his life. Almost everyone had some hidden agenda in their hearts. Only a few people were worthy of him remembering them in his heart… Situ Nan, Dun TianSect leader of the Soul Refining Sect, Chi HuGuy from Giant Demon Clan who befriend Wang Lin in celestial realm, Zhou Yi... *Aside from those people favored by the heavens, who didn’t spend countless years to reach this peak? Wang Lin’s talent was very ordinary. If it wasn’t for his determination and some special experiences, it would have been very difficult for him to reach this point. *Wang Lin rubbed his nose. Ever since he became a cultivator, everyone he met had been cunning and selfish. No one would have bothered to say those words to him. After he became powerful, due to all his killing, no one dared to say those things to him. *Wang Lin asked himself, “Cultivation, cultivation, what is at the end of cultivation?” His entire life was not happy, and it was a lonely road. He didn’t want his own child to experience it. The cruelty of the cultivation world, the slaughter and dangers of the cultivation world. He understood it all too well. *Ordinary cultivators didn’t possess devouring abilities like this. Normally, this came from some demonic cultivation methods. As for Wang Lin, this was because he was a soul devourer. *Wang Lin frowned slightly. He was a very cruel and decisive person. After 1,000 years of cultivation, he had developed his own ways of doing things. It was obvious that the soul beast still hadn’t yielded yet because he hadn’t hurt it enough! *Even if there were any weak treasures in his bag, he only kept them due to special affection or because they had accompanied him through his 1,000 years of cultivation. *To reach the Nirvana Scryer stage with just a bit over 1,000 years of cultivation was enough to shock anyone. Wang Lin, a person with ordinary talent but with his own ideals and unyielding nature, was able to reach such height after persevering for only 1,000 years! When he was still on planet Suzaku, no one there could have foreseen that he would come this far! * Wang Lin still remembered Dun Tian’s kindness. In his heart, he still carries the spirit of the Soul Refining Sect. Wang Lin still remembered Situ Nan’s kindness. He didn’t hesitate to give away something as precious as the God Slaying War Chariot to him. If Situ Nan was in a difficult situation, Wang Lin knew that even if it would result in his death, as long as there was a possibility to save him, he wouldn’t back down. This was all because Situ Tu had showed him kindness! Wang Lin didn’t forget Zhou Yi’s kindness. In order to repay that kindness, he had done too much. *“Situ, you once taught me that the cultivation world is cruel and runs on the law of the jungle. If one is careless for a moment, they will perish. If you wish to live, you must become merciless and vicious. Only then do you have the qualifications to survive!“I have learned how to become vicious, and I have slaughtered during my more than 1,300 years of cultivation. I’ve also learned loneliness, but I have lost far too much...I’ve lost my parents, my family, my lover, my child, my happiness, my everything! Sometimes, I ask myself ‘what am I after!’” *Wang Lin had a lot of emotion toward Thirteen as he had basically watched Thirteen grow up. In Wang Lin’s heart, he had two disciples. The elder disciple was Thirteen, and the other was Xie Qing back in Allheaven! *Wang Lin was able to do this because he was not a righteous cultivator. He had stood on both sides during his more than 1,000 years of cultivation, especially when he used Demonic Finger, which allowed him to become a devil cultivator for a moment! *“I still have to rely on myself…” Wang Lin understand that although he had saved Qing Lin, no one could help him when he face a real crisis. He had no more real relatives left in this world. At a stretch, there was one person. *Wang Lin’s voice was calm, but he gave off a sense of majesty as he slowly said, “I won’t pursue Wu Qing’s offense toward me anymore, but this is not enough to clear your Devil Collection Sect’s offense toward me.”This majesty was not something an ordinary cultivator could have. Even a Nirvana Shatterer cultivator wouldn’t have this unless they were the leader of a powerful sect.Wang Lin was once the Divine Emperor of the Vermillion Bird Divine Sect. He didn’t need to force it; just thinking about the Vermillion Bird Divine Sect enabled him to naturally display this majesty. *No matter how deep and profound Lu Yuncong’s understanding of dao was, how could he compare with Wang Lin? Wang Lin had comprehended the life and death cycle after 500 years of cultivation, and after more than 900 years, he completed his life and death cycle, which then changed into karma. Then, after more than 1,000 years, his karma was complete and transformed again into the domain of true and false! What could Lu Yuncong use to compare? What qualification did he have to compare? He couldn’t compare! *The middle-aged man looked sincere and his expression was gentle. However, his expression was filled with flaws in Wang Lin’s eyes. After all, Wang Lin was an old monster who had lived for 2,000 year, and this middle-aged man naturally just wasn’t as good. *Dao Master Blue Dream had made Wang Lin chose once before, and the first generation Vermillion Bird had made Wang Lin chose a second time. These instances had allowed his dao heart to match the of a master of a generation. *He was not a genius, not born on the Immortal Astral Continent, and he was merely a lowly cave creature. He could not compare to the man in the royal robe who had obtained six drops of blood and became a member of the royal family. Wang Lin didn’t have anything compared to a blessed individual like that! He also couldn’t compare to Grand Empyrean Xuan Luo, who was one of the nine suns, one of the strongest nine people on the Immortal Astral Continent. Such a legendary existence was above all others, and he had obtained eight drops of blood. Wang Lin could not compare to such a person. The only thing he had was his fortitude and unyielding nature and his unwillingness to be controlled by others. Through countless life and death struggles, he had gone from a weak mortal to his current self. Looking back, such hardships were really shocking. While he faced countless life and death struggles, the emperor and the ancient ones of the Immortal Astral Continent cultivated in peace. With the Grand Empyrean guarding them, they rarely faced life and death encounters. While Wang Lin went through countless life and death struggles to gain his resources, the man wearing the royal robe was guarded by countless people while he cultivated. No matter what he wanted, his clan would immediately send it to him. While Wang Lin hugged Li Muwan and cried out, and while Wang Lin struggled desperately to revive Li Muwan, the man in the royal robe played with the strange treasures his people had brought him. He could choose any woman and make them one of his many concubines. He was different from all the ancient ones on the Immortal Astral Continent. He had survived in the cave world, and in his heart, he never respected the Ancient Ancestor. He didn’t respect such an ethereal existence, he only believed in his own strength! *This giant wasn’t Ancient Dao Ye Mo but Ancient Dao Wang Lin! *However, after he coughed out blood, The White Tiger General looked at Wang Lin with fear in his eyes! “How could he have such a powerful killing intent?! How many people has he killed in his life!?”